


【brucedick】叫醒服务

by enka_1206



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206
Summary: 一个美好的早晨





	【brucedick】叫醒服务

布鲁斯醒的时候迪克枕着他的手臂，背对着他睡的正香。

被子底下的两人赤裸着身体，双腿交缠。布鲁斯睡眼惺忪的把迪克搂过来圈在怀里与他贴的更近，在颈脖和肩头落下一个又一个的吻，手顺着光滑的背肌滑到腰窝，又滑到胸前和腹肌，布鲁斯的手掌似乎被迪克的肌肤吸住，停止不住的在迪克身上爱抚。

被迪克枕住的手臂被布鲁斯搂在迪克胸前，轻轻揉捏着迪克的奶子。

布鲁斯没有停止亲吻，他将被子踹开，布鲁斯和迪克健美强壮的身体因为被子的离去逐渐展露出来，布鲁斯将迪克掰过来一点，露出他还在沉睡的肉棒。

迪克意识逐渐清醒，但他依旧沉浸在睡眠里，他在布鲁斯的身边感受到的幸福和安全感让他反应力下降，不过迪克也不反对布鲁斯现在对他做的事情就是了。

他一手向后摸上布鲁斯精壮的腰腹，另一只手则摸上依旧被他枕着的手臂。

窗外阳光明媚，传来清脆悦耳的鸟鸣。迪克现在觉得放松美好幸福，这注定是个令人愉悦的早晨。

布鲁斯的手向前摸上迪克的肉棒，他随意的抚摸着，并没有一定要把迪克摸硬，他现在更多的是想感受到恋人兼养子美好的肉体。

警察和超级英雄的生活让迪克保持着非常矫健美丽的身材。迪克的身材修长双腿笔直腰肢精瘦，身上没有一丝赘肉，穿上紧身夜翼制服之后优美的肌肉线条一览无余。

而现在，迪克赤裸的被布鲁斯圈在怀里，他远近闻名的翘臀正压在布鲁斯还未勃起的阴茎上。布鲁斯将依然半睡半醒的迪克转向他，低头吻上他的睡美人。

布鲁斯霸道地入侵了迪克的口腔，舔舐迪克的上颚，与他的舌头纠缠，吸吮舌根。迪克因为布鲁斯高超的吻技发出可爱的鼻音，舒服的快要再次熟睡过去。布鲁斯侧起腿，握住迪克的手按在他半硬的阴茎上，迪克摸到熟悉的物体娴熟的用手给布鲁斯上下撸动。

布鲁斯的手终于摸上那挺翘肥美的屁股。他一边轻轻啄吻迪克的脸颊一边揉捏抚摸着。

迪克的屁股就好像有特殊的吸引力，让布鲁斯怎么摸也摸不够，布鲁斯简直对这个肥美挺翘的屁股又爱又恨，像是打预防针一般画圆摸了几下后，他忍不住拍了一巴掌，肥臀荡漾出美好的肉浪。

布鲁斯并没有将美景漏掉，他贴近迪克的耳边，用只有两人能听见的声音说，“也许我真的该考虑考虑你的新夜翼制服了迪克。”

迪克轻笑，并没有理布鲁斯。

布鲁斯的手继续向臀缝摸去，可怜的穴口被疼了一夜依旧还在红肿着，布鲁斯用指腹揉了揉，肉穴立马吞进去一点，布鲁斯拔出手指，感受到指尖的一丝湿润。

“昨天还没有吃够吗，嗯？迪克？”

布鲁斯含住迪克的耳垂，轻轻吸吮着。迪克因为布鲁斯呼的气息怕痒的躲了躲，露出一个迷糊又可爱的笑脸。

“是啊， daddy 没喂饱我 …… ”

因为睡眼朦胧而略带沙哑的嗓音，带着轻笑时的甜美。布鲁斯的阴茎已经完全硬起顶在迪克的屁股上。

迪克的手向后插进布鲁斯的黑发里，微微抬头向布鲁斯索吻。粘腻的水声从两人相接触的唇舌间传出，甜腻的呻吟从迪克的喉头漏出一两声。

布鲁斯的中指已经全部进入了肉穴里。肠肉湿润炙热，明明昨天才被疼爱过但今天早晨依旧饥渴的缠绕着。即使只是布鲁斯的手指。

指尖在抚摸揉搓内壁，火热柔软的感觉让布鲁斯想要更加凶残的对待。食指也探了进来，两指在肉穴里搅弄扩张，曲起手指抠挖肉壁，带茧的手指不断的进出肉穴带出淫靡粘腻的淫液。

肉穴被手指肏干，手指上的茧刮蹭着娇嫩的肉壁，带来一丝丝与众不同的感觉。迪克舒服的小声哼哼，紧紧抓着布鲁斯的手指。布鲁斯爱怜的在他身上落下一个又一个的吻。

“布鲁斯 … 快进来吧 …… ”迪克又用那种甜蜜和晨间时沙哑的嗓音无意识的撒娇。

布鲁斯没有回答，只是亲了亲迪克的眼睛，他把手指拔出，将迪克的腿抬起挂在他的手臂上，用侧身的姿势进入了他的肉穴里。

被粗大坚挺的肉棒进入，迪克发出了满足又悠长的呻吟。无论和布鲁斯做过多少次，他还是最喜欢布鲁斯用他的阴茎慢慢破开肉穴，然后完全进入他的身体。

布鲁斯再次低下头和迪克接吻，舌头相互交缠，津液交换。现在迪克的屁股紧贴在他的胯部，紧致湿软的肉穴乖巧的吸吮着他的阴茎。

布鲁斯的手再次被迪克光滑细腻的皮肤吸住，他间或揉捏着迪克艳红的奶头，又或者用他的厚实的掌心磨蹭着迪克柔软的奶子。

布鲁斯抽插的缓慢又沉重，胯部和臀部每一次相接处都会发出啪啪啪声。迪克闭着眼睛小声呻吟，布鲁斯偶尔会发出小声的喘气声，他很享受迪克紧致的肉穴。

粗大可怖的阴茎不断进出着红艳的肉穴，淫靡的肠液裹在肉棒上被带出又被插入，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。迪克被布鲁斯温柔的力度操到浑身发软，前方的阴茎随着布鲁斯的顶弄抽插在胯间一甩一甩。

迪克握住那流水的阴茎，随着抽插的旋律抚摸了起来。

后穴的快感让迪克迷离，布鲁斯冲撞的速度逐渐加快，迪克也开始放浪呻吟，坚挺的阴茎上全是从马眼上滑落又被他抹开的淫液。

“布鲁斯 ……… ”

布鲁斯低头轻咬迪克的肩头，他抬眼看着迪克深陷情欲的俊俏脸庞。迪克闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁，嘴巴下意识的张开，美妙的呻吟就从那里飘出。似痛似爽，魅惑迷人。

淫靡的水声也不断从两人相接的地方传出，布鲁斯的阴茎亮晶晶的，沾满了迪克的淫液。看着迪克布满情欲的脸庞，布鲁斯想要更加好好的看着他。

于是他抽出阴茎，迪克不明所以的睁开眼。他的眼睛就像一汪蓝湖，充满水汽让人像探究到底。布鲁斯情不自禁的吻住，又是一番充满侵略性的舌尖挑逗。

布鲁斯把迪克捞起来，“乖孩子，你知道怎么做的。”

迪克看着布鲁斯英俊的脸庞，再看他一柱擎天的肉棒。肉柱上挂着的都是他的淫液，迪克咽了咽口水，他知道布鲁斯的肉棒会是多么的美味。

迪克乖巧地跪趴在布鲁斯的胯下将阴茎整根含了进去，让自己的喉头服侍敏感的龟头。布鲁斯果不其然立刻发出低哑的呻吟，迪克受到鼓舞，收缩脸颊上下吞吐起雄伟的阴茎。

来回十几下后迪克吐出湿漉漉的阴茎，从下往上舔舐柱身，舌尖在龟头裂缝里逗弄，马眼里流出的淫液全被迪克舔去又咽下，迪克双手握住雄伟的肉棒在上下撸动服侍着，不断发出粘腻的水声。

“ daddy 的大肉棒真好吃 … ”迪克抬眼看向布鲁斯，如海一样的蓝眼睛充满了对肉棒的痴迷与爱慕。布鲁斯只是笑笑，摸上迪克的黑发，然后按住他的脑袋，像肏穴一样肏起了迪克的嘴巴。

“唔 … 唔 … ”

迪克很快反应过来调整好自己不让自己呛到，但还是因为布鲁斯粗暴的肏弄发出阵阵呜咽，无助的趴在床上却依旧乖巧的没有丝毫反抗。来不及吞入的口水和前列腺液从迪克的嘴角又或者从柱身上滑落。

布鲁斯仰头低吼，在他肏弄迪克嘴的同时，那条被肉棒压住的肥厚舌头舔弄柱身的快感简直快要让他射了。

布鲁斯猛的一下拔出阴茎，口水被带出落在床单上。迪克双眼迷离，嘴巴因为布鲁斯不怜惜的抽插已经变得红肿，胸口上下起伏，正小声喘着粗气。

布鲁斯将迪克捞起，抱在怀里，让他趴在自己怀里与他接吻。手顺着腰线滑下狠狠抓住肉臀，轻轻拍打让肉臀荡漾弹起。

“还满意我的服务吗？ daddy 。”

迪克从布鲁斯的吻里抬头，有些小喘气的一脸调笑。布鲁斯在他的锁骨上落下一个个吻，没有看迪克的眼睛，“非常满意。”布鲁斯说。

“现在，趴到床上去。”布鲁斯将迪克放在床上，迪克还未反应过来，就被布鲁斯弄成趴伏的姿势，接着布鲁斯跪在床上。

“现在，请允许我服务您，年轻的男士。”

迪克转过头，正准备要调笑布鲁斯，却看见他掰开自己的臀瓣，低头就舔了上去。

“啊 … 嗯 …… 等、等等，布鲁斯 … 嗯 … 那个地方 … ”

穴口被柔软厚实的舌头舔舐，褶皱因为快感一缩一缩的，迪克下意识的绷紧自己的屁股，因为害羞他都不敢再看身后。

布鲁斯将穴口涌出来的淫液吞掉，用力吸吮，注意到迪克紧绷的臀部，他大力的拍上肉臀，发出清脆的一声。

迪克发出一声痛呼似的呻吟，肉穴不断涌出来陌生的快感让他不知所措，这还是布鲁斯第一次这么做 ……

布鲁斯抬头，双手将肥臀掰的更开。肉穴因为淫液和口水亮晶晶的，看上非常诱人，被狠狠的疼爱过的肉穴和臀缝看上去都艳红熟烂犹如雌穴般艳丽，在布鲁斯的视奸而害羞的一缩一缩的。

布鲁斯再次低头，舌头用力舔上肉穴。逐渐习惯的迪克也放松下来，肉穴变得非常柔软，穴口已经被舔开，淫液源源不断的流了出来。

布鲁斯本来还一口不剩的将淫液卷到口中，后面就变成了吸吮，然而过多的淫液也让布鲁斯不满了起来。

“先生，您的淫液太多了，我喝不完。”

迪克闻言抖了抖，他简直要把头埋进枕头里。听见布鲁斯的话也不敢回应。

布鲁斯轻笑，他趴到迪克身上，亲吻他的耳朵和黑发，“怎么了？这次怎么这么害羞？”

迪克埋在枕头里嘟囔了什么，但是布鲁斯没有听清，他示意迪克再重复一遍。

迪克从枕头里抬头，因为闷热迪克的脸看上去有些微微绯红，眼睛看上去亮晶晶的，犹如洒满星星的海洋，布鲁斯一时之间看呆了。

“我 … 我射了 …… ”

迪克的话让布鲁斯回神，但内容却让布鲁斯疑惑。

“我就是射了啦！你、你突然给我舔 … 舔那种地方 … 太刺激太舒服了就、就 … ，反正我可不是早泄什么的！你、你不舔的话我就不会那么早射了 … ”

话音越说越小，最后迪克完全不敢看布鲁斯，脸颊似乎又红上了几分。布鲁斯微笑着亲吻在他的额头上。

“因为你的嘴巴太舒服了先生，让我想要报答你。”布鲁斯的眼睛里充满了以往从来都没有过的调皮。“不过，作为让你不小心射了的赔礼，请允许我用令一种方式报答。”

说罢布鲁斯就从迪克身上起身，依旧维持坐在迪克身上的姿势。

迪克不知道为什么今天的布鲁斯会这么坏，明明一开始还是很温柔和温馨的 …… 但是 … 这样与平时不同的布鲁斯却让他比平时还要心动 ……

看见迪克又把脸埋在了枕头里，但是不知道他心中所想的布鲁斯正扶着自己的肉棒，一下子捅开柔软的肉穴，再次完全进入了肉穴。

肉棒一下子捅到底的刺激让迪克下意识抱紧了枕头，紧接着暴风一般的抽插让迪克再也放不了枕头。

迪克的腰被布鲁斯掐住提起，几乎是往胯上撞一般凶狠的肏弄，微微倾斜的角度让肉棒磨蹭着肉穴最敏感的那个位置上。肉臀因为布鲁斯的撞击渐渐变成诱人的粉红色，不停的弹动。

已经射过一次本来已经软下去的阴茎又因为后穴那奇异的快感在挺立了起来。随着布鲁斯的顶弄磨蹭在被精液弄湿的床单上。

迪克受不了的抬头，娇媚的呻吟不断涌出。

“呜唔 … 嗯 …… ”

这算什么报答啊 … 迪克想，让人爽死就是这只大蝙蝠的报答嘛！

过多的快感让他逐渐神智不清，堂堂夜翼居然发出小动物般的呜咽。似乎自己也觉得丢人一样迪克忍不住的咬住枕头，但是呻吟还是会从喉咙里传出。美丽的蓝眼睛也充满了生理性的泪水，让人我见犹怜 … 却又想让人狠狠欺负。

湿软的后穴永远让布鲁斯在床上发狂。他趴在迪克身上，将迪克的手牵住十指相扣，公狗腰疯狂顶弄抽插，插的肉汁四溅。

从后面看过去迪克的大腿根为止都流满了淫液，床单也被后穴抽插带出的肉汁溅上，湿了一小片。

迪克整个身子都被肏软了，如果布鲁斯能注意到的话，他就会发现迪克的眼睛已经失焦了。他现在犹如一个性爱娃娃一样随着布鲁斯玩弄。

口水从微张的嘴角划落，迪克从一开始的呻吟变成了现在无力的哼哼。布鲁斯的亲吻落在迪克的发间，湿热柔软的肉穴让布鲁斯想要进的更深，布鲁斯起身将肉棒抽出淫穴。

整个肉穴红彤彤的艳丽非常，沾满淫汁已经是最普遍的情况了。布鲁斯将迪克的丰满肉臀抬起，摆成跪在床上的翘起屁股的状态。迪克的上半身已经柔若无骨提不起任何力气，他乖巧的任布鲁斯摆弄，神色看上去愈发迷糊。

布鲁斯抽了一下鼻子，扶着迪克胯部在迪克脸庞分开粗壮的大腿，掰开臀瓣，扶着自己的肉棒对准肉穴一杆入洞。

迪克被顶的向前移动了一点，又被布鲁斯掐着腰拉了回来压在肉棒上。

“呜嗯 …… ”

粗壮的肉棒在肉穴深处打转摩挲，敏感的那点被布鲁斯恶意玩弄，过激的快感让迪克的大腿根处微微痉挛。

可恶的肉棒每次都是退到最后再插到最深，这个姿势让迪克有种被布鲁斯用阴茎钉在床上的错觉。

迪克的已经丝毫又偷偷射了一次，由于刚才阴茎头蹭在床单上的缘故，现在迪克的肉棒上可以看见精液挂在上面。但是迪克已经分不清前面和后面的快感了，反正现在迪克的肉棒依旧挺立。快感们都来势汹涌，将迪克拍在布鲁斯所给予的快感海岸上。

迪克已经分不了心再去关他的阴茎怎么样了。他只希望布鲁斯快点结束然后要给他的报答一个差评。脑子因为快感变成浆糊的迪克一点都没有察觉到他要是真的给了差评他就会迎来一个什么样可怕的惩罚。

迪克觉得现在想这个虽然有点不适时宜，但是他还是要唾弃自己早上居然被布鲁斯的吻骗的迷迷糊糊又让他进来。明明昨天才那样做过 …

迪克想着想着似乎还清醒啦一些，努力收缩后穴让布鲁斯赶紧射。察觉到意图的布鲁斯甩了一巴掌拍在肉感十足的屁股上。

臀部传来的痛感让迪克发出一声嘤咛，但是布鲁斯似乎并没有结束。

只见布鲁斯左右开弓，扬起手就把一个个巴掌拍在肉臀上，让肉臀晃荡不已。布鲁斯似乎是觉得有趣般，不断肏弄肉穴的同时还间接不断的拍打着迪克的屁股。

这样下去原本被肏的神志快要不清的迪克都被打清醒了，可怜的两瓣屁股上布满了布鲁斯的巴掌印，红红的一片看着可怜兮兮。

布鲁斯并没有因此而停手，但是迪克已经痛的受不了了。奇怪的是，他的肉棒并没有因此而萎了，粘腻的前列腺液反而不断的从马眼处低落。

“不要打了 … 呜呜嗯 …… 痛 … 不要打了。”迪克无助的把手伸到背后，想要抓住施暴打大手，妄想就能阻止布鲁斯的残酷行为。

“嗯？”布鲁斯不为所动，只是发出一声冷酷的单音。

即使这样也让迪克吓得一抖，他只好委屈巴巴的，“ da 、 daddy…… 好痛 … 不要打了 … 呜呜，好痛 …… ”

话语间带了迪克没有察觉的哭腔。布鲁斯这才满意的想是安抚一样摸了摸可怜的屁股瓣。迪克感觉委屈极了，又想撒娇，但是现在这个姿势他根本做不了。

而且他忘记了明明是布鲁斯所说的报答，却是迪克被玩弄的惨兮兮。

迪克已经不去想那些了，因为他迷迷糊糊的脑袋已经放不下更多快感和布鲁斯以外的东西了。

“布鲁斯 …… 我想抱抱你 …… ”

迪克湿润的眼睛看向身后沉默寡言的布鲁斯。迪克不知道哭了多久，鼻子和眼角都有些泛红。看着这样爱娇又可怜的迪克，布鲁斯也想不出什么可以拒绝的理由。

于是布鲁斯再次抽出肉棒，将迪克摆成了传统的传教士。刚摆好迪克就可怜兮兮的求抱抱求亲亲。

布鲁斯无奈，只好趴下和迪克粘在一起低头和他接吻。迪克立刻开心的环住布鲁斯的脖子。

嘴和嘴相接触的那一瞬间迪克就迫不及待的伸出舌头想要摄取布鲁斯的口水。布鲁斯立马反攻为主，勾起舌头和迪克互相交换口水加深这个吻。

就在迪克沉浸在这个湿润色情的吻时，布鲁斯的肉棒对准肉洞，再次捅了进去。接着又是野兽一样摆动腰部狂插迪克的肉穴。

虽然和布鲁斯经历过很多次绝妙的性爱，但是肉棒进入肉穴的时刻还是想要让迪克尖叫。迪克翻着白眼，除了接受布鲁斯的进攻和入侵意外别无选择。

每当这个时候，迪克都觉得自己只是布鲁斯的肉鞘，要做的事情就是等待布鲁斯的肉剑入鞘，他和布鲁斯的相遇，就是为了服侍好布鲁斯的肉棒。

粗壮的柱身，凸起的青筋，硕大的龟头，敏感的马眼和性感的沟壑，这一切都让迪克沉醉。他爱死了布鲁斯的阴茎，他要被布鲁斯肏死在床上了。

布鲁斯终于放开了迪克，起身卡着膝盖窝居高临下的看着迪克。

迪克双眼失神，脸上布满了泪水和口水，喉咙还发处一些细小的呻吟，一副被肏坏的淫乱模样。如果布鲁斯知道了此时迪克脑子里所想的东西的话，那他就会知道迪克确实被肏坏了。

但事实上布鲁斯的注意力被迪克的奶子给吸引过去了。

布鲁斯印象里这场晨间性爱没有玩弄迪克奶子的印象，话虽如此，迪克的奶子却又红又大，奶头挺立着，随着迪克胸膛的抖动也在微微颤抖着，就跟迪克本人一样可怜又可爱。

布鲁斯的大手揪起迪克的奶子，像是要搓出奶一样一直揉捏奶头扣弄着奶孔。

乳尖传来又痛又酥的快感已经让迪克再也做不出别的反映了。但是紧咬肉棒的后穴收紧了，布鲁斯被这突入的紧致快感加单差点射了，他将迪克的腿张的更大，抬到更高，肉穴几乎就是对准了天花板。这样的姿势让布鲁斯的抽插速度虽然减缓，但是可以肏的又深又重。

布鲁斯让迪克抱着自己的大腿，再狠狠肏入深处几下后，终于把精液释放在了肉穴深处。

迪克看上去已经神志不怎么清醒了，但是肉棒还是抖了抖射出一股精液落在脸上，就像是被人颜射了一样。看上去淫靡不已。

布鲁斯抽出看上去还硬着的肉棒从迪克身上下来，迪克再也抱不出腿，落在床上，双腿都合不拢，微微抽搐着。精液也随着肉穴的挤压缓缓流了出来，沾在穴口的褶皱和流到床单上。

布鲁斯直直盯着熟烂红肿等肉穴，白色的刚射出来的精液衬托着肉穴 ……

布鲁斯把敏感的龟头再次埋进了肉穴里，柔软火热的穴肉立马缠绕了上来。肉棒虽然依旧硬挺但是布鲁斯并没有全部肏进去，却依旧布鲁斯爽的发出低哑呻吟。

迪克已经没有一点反应了，似乎是睡着了。布鲁斯没有再肏他，而是把两人沾满淫液淫汁的下体擦干净，将迪克摆成好抱的姿势，两人又睡了个回笼觉。

布鲁斯韦恩似乎忘记他原本是想要给恋人兼养子一个温柔的叫醒服务的。迪克格雷森不仅也忘记而且能知道的话，他一定会给差评。

end.


End file.
